


Class with Iwaizumi

by 104



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104/pseuds/104
Summary: “Would you like me to do yours?”“Hm? Oh, sure.” I wiped my hand on my skirt as discretely as possible before offering it to him.Iwaizumi gazed at it intently and I almost jumped when he brought his other hand up to trace one of the lines.“Your love line looks very solid.”“Oh, really?” I said faintly.“It’s defined and extends a good distance. I think…” He hesitated. “I think you’ll be pretty lucky.”"That's good to know." As I pulled my hand back, I could feel a deep blush spreading across my cheeks.In this self-insert, you are a student at Aoba Johsai! But what happens when your friend's classmate Iwaizumi catches your eye? What about Oikawa? And does Iwaizumi actually know how to palm read?!?!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Kudos: 12





	Class with Iwaizumi

“Excuse me.” A boy stood by the desk, but I wasn’t blocking the aisle…  
“Oh! I’m sorry.” I stood up hastily, already feeling a blush creep into my cheeks. Ami smirked at me across the way but I pretended not to notice.  
As he stooped to pull a notebook out of his desk, I found my gaze drawn to the back of his neck. Short, spiky dark hair. I couldn’t remember seeing him before, even though I apparently appropriated his seat every day. He straightened up again. “Thank you.”  
“Thanks!” I said automatically, and the corner of his mouth quirked up a bit. Then he was gone.  
“Sorry, what were you saying?” I lowered myself down into the seat again, painfully aware that my face was still red.  
“I was just saying that Midori wanted to watch the volleyball game tomorrow.”  
“The volleyball game?”  
“Yeah. Will you come?”  
“Ami, I don’t know anything about volleyball…”  
“You don’t have to! Just come and cheer. Support the school.”  
I wavered.  
“We can get ice cream afterwards.”  
Well, you can’t argue with that, can you?  
“Fine,” I sighed.

“Hi!” Midori waved to us energetically from outside the stadium.  
Ami and I had walked together, and I felt bad for making her wait. “Hi. Sorry we’re late.”  
We shuffled in. Surprisingly, there was a pretty good crowd. Everyone from curious adults to families to students like us - I saw plenty of uniforms.  
“I didn’t know our volleyball team was so big,” I marveled as we filed into the stands.  
“I’ve been trying to drag you to a match for forever!” Midori stopped when she found three seats together and we sat down.  
“Why the sudden interest?” Ami asked.  
“Oh, you know.” Midori waved her off.  
Ami gasped. “Don’t tell me you’re here for Oikawa!”  
“I’m not!” Midori gasped. Having a crush on Oikawa was like a rite of passage at Aoba Johsai: everyone did it, and the sooner you got it over with, the better. Had I ever-? Well, if you really wanted to know…  
“I’m just more interested in it now, is all,” she continued. “I want to be more involved.”  
“And I want to have more ice cream,” Ami grumbled. She suddenly brightened. “Hey, will you treat us?”  
Midori stuck her tongue out at the same time the starting whistle blew.  
I turned my attention to the court.  
“Hey.” I tugged Ami’s sleeve. “Isn’t that-?” I pointed to their number 4, the boy whose desk I sat at when I visited Ami during lunch.  
“Oh, yes. That’s him.” She nodded. “Iwaizumi.”  
“Iwaizumi…”  
It was very hard to take my eyes off of him as the game started.

I’d never seen a volleyball match before. I almost nudged Midori a few times to ask a question, but she looked so focused that I finally stopped and just tried to watch.  
Did more of Oikawa’s sets than usual go to Iwaizumi? I finally tapped Ami.  
She nodded. “Oh, yeah. They’ve been friends since they were kids, so they probably trust each other.”  
Ah!  
“Would you set to me?” I asked.  
She smirked. “Not on your life.”

“All right! Let’s go.” Ami stood up and stretched like we’d been to an opera and not a two-hour long volleyball game. We’d beaten them soundly: I’d never seen Oikawa play before, but his serve was brutal. I was a little confused why someone had yelled olé each time, but-  
“Hey, wait a sec!” Midori caught ahold of her skirt and tugged her down again.  
“Oof. It’s over, isn’t it?”  
“It is, but…I don’t really have to buy you ice cream, do I?”  
“A deal is a deal,” Ami and I said in unison.  
“Yuu!” She turned to me, pleading. “Didn’t you enjoy it, at least?”  
“I did! He’s amazing. I mean, they’re amazing.”  
Midori looked like she was about to say something, but thankfully Ami had a one-track mind. She tugged us both up. “Let’s go!”  
I shot a glance back as we were leaving to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa pounding each other on the back.

A few days later I walked into Ami’s classroom so confidently that I froze when I saw him at the desk.  
Crap! And Ami was nowhere to be seen!  
I was about to make a quick exit when he looked up. “Hi. Are you looking for Ami?”  
“Yes,” I said, and took a reluctant step into the room.  
“She left a bit ago with, um…”  
“Midori?”  
“Yes! She said she’d be back soon.”  
Should I…wait?  
I looked around. The classroom was empty save for another pair of girls in the corner, but they looked pretty busy.  
I reluctantly sat down in the desk on the other side of Ami’s.  
He looked down again as he resumed working.  
“I saw your game last Friday,” I said, and immediately regretted it. I hadn’t even known I’d planned to speak.  
He looked surprised.  
“You did really well. Um…” I tried to think of something more insightful to say, then gave up. “I’m sorry, I don’t know much about volleyball.”  
“No, it’s ok.” He still looked shocked. “Thank you.”  
“What are you working on?” I nodded to the paper.  
“Oh! An essay. I got a bit behind-”  
“YUUUUU!!!” The door flew open, startling everyone inside. I even thought I saw Iwaizumi jump a little.  
Ami stood framed in the doorway with Midori behind her like a goddess on a rampage. “Midori dragged me out to see the new snack dispenser, and it doesn’t even have any good stuff!”  
“I never said there was good stuff! Just that it was new!!”  
“Sorry, Iwaizumi, we won’t bother you.” Ami grabbed her wallet from her desk.  
“Come on, Yuu. You might as well see the disappointment dispenser.”

I saw Iwaizumi a few more times after that. It seemed like we were always running into each other. Was I leaving class earlier? Or was he just leaving later?  
We passed each other in the hallway and sometimes he was still there when I visited Ami. It had to just be a coincidence, but when Midori asked if I wanted to go see a second and then a third match, I said yes.

“You’re acting weird, for real. You’ve never been so interested in volleyball before.” Ami and I were walking home from the third match. This had been the first one on a weekend, and I felt bad for taking up her free time.  
“Um…”  
“It IS Oikawa, isn’t it?” she said suddenly. “It’s a bit of a long shot, but I think you can do it. You should-”  
“STOP!” It came out louder than I meant it to and she fell silent.  
“It’s not him.”  
She waited.  
“Are you really going to make me say it?” I tried to look anywhere but her face.  
“I deserve to hear it after all of the volleyball games you dragged me to!” she exclaimed.  
“Fine. It’s just as you thought. It’s Iwaizumi.”  
“Real-ly!” She looked surprised.  
“You can’t just ‘really’ me and then not elaborate!” I exclaimed. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“Nothing! He just looks angry all the time.”  
“He does NOT!”  
“You don’t share a class with him!”  
She grimaced so hard she looked constipated. “There - like that!”  
I socked her on the arm and she laughed. “It’s true!”  
“But seriously,” she marveled. “Have you even talked to the guy? Besides when he had to get into his desk?”  
“Yes!” I bristled. “When you were gone! I told him we watched his game and he…um…said…” “You’ve barely talked to him! Three volleyball matches-” She clapped a hand to her forehead. “-and you’ve never even talked to him! Operation Yuu commencing. I’m not going to a single match with you until you have a CONVERSATION.”  
“No, Ami, please!” I begged.  
“What about Midori? Is she chopped liver?!?!”  
“Shhh, please be quiet.” We were just out on the street now, but with all of the hollering we’d done I expected to get arrested any minute.  
“Don’t shhh me! This is so ridiculous. YOU are so ridiculous. Ridiculous, ridiculous.”  
She was still grumbling when we parted ways.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Ren asked anxiously. The rest of my classmates who had been on duty hovered in the doorway, anxious to visit the other booths.  
“I’ll be fine! We haven’t gotten many customers, anyway…” It was the day of the school festival, and our cafe had barely gotten any visitors. Maybe there was just too much competition this year.  
“Go ahead!” I waved them off.  
They left in a clatter and I sat down at one of the tables. We were serving tea and homemade sweets. You’d think more people would have a sweet tooth-  
The bell someone had hung over the door rang and I looked up. “Hi, welcome to Class-”  
I froze when I saw Iwaizumi in the doorway.  
“Oh, sorry…Are you open?”  
“Yes!” I stood up and grabbed a menu.  
I hoped I wasn’t blushing too hard when I handed it to him. Or maybe a certain amount of blushing in this situation was acceptable?  
“Can I have the tea, please?”  
I was so lost in my own thoughts that I said, “What?”  
If this was a real job, I’d be fired!  
“Are there a lot of cafes this year?” I asked as I placed it in front of him.  
I wasn’t sure where to sit. I didn’t want him to feel compelled to talk to me…  
“There were a few. Not as many as last year.”  
I was about to pretend I had urgent business behind the counter when he asked, “Do you want to sit down?”  
I slowly pulled out a chair at the next table.  
“Um…how are you liking the festival so far?” I asked.  
“It’s nice to see the different booths. People get really creative. What about you? Where is everyone?”  
“I volunteered to stay behind.” I looked around the empty classroom before turning back to him. “What’s your class doing?”  
“Palm…palm reading.” That’s right! Ami had read my life line earlier and concluded that I would go out in a blaze of glory in my 30s. As exciting as that sounded, I hoped it wasn’t true.  
I wondered if girls were lining up around the block for Oikawa. The thought made me smile a bit.  
“Would you like me to do yours?”  
“Hm? Oh, sure.” I wiped my hand on my skirt as discretely as possible before offering it to him.  
He gazed at it intently and I almost jumped when he brought his other hand up to trace one of the lines.  
“Your love line looks very solid.”  
“Oh, really?” I said faintly.  
“It’s defined and extends a good distance. I think…” He hesitated. “I think you’ll be pretty lucky.”  
“Thank you.” I nodded, but there didn’t seem to be anything else forthcoming. He was still holding my hand.  
“Um, is that all?”  
He dropped it quickly. “Yes, sorry. That’s all I learned how to do.”  
It was probably the only thing anyone wanted to know! I laughed, “It’s all right.”  
I gestured towards the pastries on the counter. “I didn’t make any of these, either.”

I was feeling pretty relaxed when he said, “I thought I saw you at our last few games.”  
Scrap my 30s, at the rate this was going I wouldn’t even make it to 20!  
“Yes, I’ve been coming…” I was surprised he’d seen me. We’d sat so high up in the stands that Ami had started calling it heaven. And she’d always made sure we left pretty early.  
“Are you really interested in learning more about volleyball?”  
I blinked, not sure if his tone was accusatory or not. “Yes.”  
“Then, would you like to see a professional game?”  
Him? Me? A professional game? Outside of school?  
“Um, I could explain the rules to you, and stuff. I thought that it might be an easy way to learn.” Was I hallucinating or was a blush starting to creep into his cheeks?  
“Yes, I want to. Thank you for offering.” At a loss for words, I offered, “Tea’s on the house.”  
“Oh no, I can’t-“  
“Too late.” I grabbed his menu and dropped a few coins into the basket, making sure to maintain strict eye contact as I did so. He looked like he was about to protest, then stopped, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
When I sat back down, I sat across from him.

“A volleyball match? You’ve been going to quite enough of those recently,” Ami grumbled.  
“Shhh! Do you think I have to dress nicely?” We were walking home from school a few days later. The match was tomorrow, and I felt woefully unprepared. What would we talk about? Were volleyball and a shared connection with Ami really enough to last us a whole afternoon? We’d been pretty casual at the cafe, but this felt different somehow, like walking a tightrope without a safety net.  
“This has to be the least romantic date I’ve ever heard of.”  
“It’s not a date!” I protested. I guess I could dress casually then.  
“I still think he has an angry face.” Ami pondered. “But only with Oikawa.”  
She suddenly broke into a wicked grin. “Hey, if you and Iwaizumi start dating you’ll have to talk to him more.”  
I blanched. I’d never written Oikawa a confession or given him sweets, but I still got major firsthand embarrassment whenever he was mentioned. First year had been rough.  
Ami laughed at my stony expression. “Just kidding! See how this date goes first.”

“Hi.” It came out less like a greeting and more like an apology as I made my way towards him outside of the stadium.  
“Hey!” We’d exchanged phone numbers just in case we had trouble finding each other, and as he slipped his phone into his pocket I thought a saw a little design. Was that Godzilla?  
“Are you ready?” Even though this must’ve been his thousandth volleyball game, he looked excited.  
I laughed. “I’m ready.”

We sat in the bleachers a little closer than Ami’s “heaven,” thank goodness. I admired the players’ facial features, which were usually indistinguishable so high up. However, that had also made it less likely Iwaizumi saw us, right?  
Just as I was congratulating myself, he asked, “Why do you always sit so far away when you come to games?”  
I cycled through the seven stages of grief so fast it gave me whiplash.  
“I’m not sure,” I stammered. “Midori always leads the way, and she likes to have a good view, I guess.”  
I tried to turn the tables a bit. “Do you always keep an eye on who’s in the stands?”  
“Usually just a quick glance. Sometimes old teammates, friends from other schools, family…”  
I nodded, and the whistle blew.  
“Oh!” If he’d had glasses, I could envision him pushing them up. He switched into a totally different gear as he began explaining the game to me: the serves, the receives, what parts of the court the players were allowed to receive in and what parts they weren’t. I found my gaze fixed more on his face than the court until he finally paused.  
“Oh, I’m sorry…Am I going too fast?” he asked anxiously.  
I shook my head. “No, you’re perfect.”

His features were so fine, how had Ami ever said he looked angry? Sure, he had a strong jaw, but didn’t that just make his face chiseled? Rugged? His eyelashes were so long, too…  
Iwaizumi’s voice finally brought me back to reality. “Um, Yuu?”  
“Hm?”  
The game was over! Somehow I’d drifted out of the stadium in a complete funk, like a kid following the pied piper. Um…What a weird comparison. But if it was Iwaizumi, I’d follow him anywhere, I conceded guiltily.  
I didn’t even know who’d won or lost! Who had Iwaizumi even been rooting for? I’d been preoccupied with Iwaizumi’s arm brushing against mine, our knees touching, interactions that only lasted for a fraction of a second but that consumed my thoughts for whole minutes. For two hours, apparently.  
And after all of that talk about wanting to learn more about volleyball. I wanted to kick myself.  
So, did that mean it was time to part? I looked back at him uncertainly.  
“It’s pretty late.” His head was down, and I immediately felt my stomach begin to sink.  
I almost said, “I guess so,” but to my surprise he blurted, “I know a good ice cream shop around here. If you want to, of course.”  
“Oh!” People were still flooding out of the stadium - it was probably a good idea to wait. “All right!”  
He smiled, and I reconfirmed my resolve. I’d listen to everything he said from now on.

After he insisted on paying for my ice cream, we sat outside. Other fans had also had the same idea, and the door continuously banged open and shut behind us as eager customers entered and left a little happier.  
I smiled at that.  
“What are you thinking about? I’ve been trying to figure it out all night, but I never could. You have a great poker face.”  
Probably because I hadn’t been thinking!  
I looked down at the cup in my hand. “I just…really like ice cream. Ami got me to go to your first match by promising to get some afterwards.” I took another bite out of embarrassment, but he laughed.  
“Good to know!” He twirled the last of his cone in his fingers. “It’s my favorite, too.”  
When we went back to school, would we talk anymore? He had accomplished his main goal of teaching me about volleyball (or so he thought). What more could we have in common after that? I’d continue going to his games, and, well…  
“Thank you for taking me tonight.” Partly to dispel these depressing thoughts, I expressed my thanks, inclining my head slightly.  
“Oh, no. Thank you for coming.” He looked surprised. The twirling stopped. “Um…”  
He looked over my shoulder, then back at my face when I turned around to see if there was someone behind me. “No, there’s no one there! I just wanted to say…” He coughed.  
Did I have ice cream stuck in my teeth? I began running my tongue over them just in case.  
“No, you don’t have-!” he started again. In one burst, he said, “I came to your class during the festival because I wanted to see you.”  
“You wanted to see me?”  
“Yes!” He was blushing now. “I wanted to see you alone. And…I don’t actually know how to palm read. I just made that stuff up.”  
“Oh, I see.” So I wasn’t actually lucky in love?  
He seemed to read my thoughts. “I didn’t mean to lie to you! What I’m trying to say is…I like you, Yuu. I wanted it to be true.”  
I stared at him for so long that he began to squirm. “But if-”  
“Was that even the love line?” I blurted.  
Oh god! I wished someone would just spill their ice cream on me.  
He paled. “I think - I think so. Ai drew it on the board and showed us, so-”  
“Stop, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.” I set my cup down and took a deep breath. “I like you too. And honestly, I think your prediction was right, whether you looked at the right line or not. I got pretty lucky.”  
I met his gaze hesitantly, and to my surprise he was looking back at me, mouth agape.  
“You do?”  
I nodded. “I do. I guess I should admit something, too. I didn’t hear a word of what you were saying about volleyball all night. I was just staring at you.”  
He shook his head dazedly. God, we were two idiots, weren’t we?  
“I looked for you in the stands.”  
I took his hand. “Good. I went to see you.”  
“Will you keep coming?” I felt a thrill as he slowly laced his fingers in mine.  
“Always.”

A few months later, I felt the full weight of that promise as I watched Karasuno score the winning point in the final match of Iwaizumi’s high school career.  
As I looked down from the stands at the team bowing to the audience, Iwaizumi’s shoulders shaking even at this distance, I began to tear up as well. All of that work, all of that effort…  
Stop! I tried to reprimand myself. If Iwaizumi and Oikawa had worked so hard, how hard must Karasuno have worked? Iwaizumi respected them. He’d been apprehensive of the match. And he’d tried so hard…I couldn’t help thinking bitter thoughts as I wiped my face with my sleeve.

But then so many things happened that it just felt like a small blip on the radar, a temporary downturn. We graduated, and Oikawa moved overseas. Then Iwaizumi…long-distance was difficult, but not impossible. Our first interactions now struck me as silly. So much beating around the bush, cat-and-mouse! At least we’d gotten some important knowledge out of it - Iwaizumi had, in fact, read the right love line.  
Now, the hard part was over. The rest stretched out in front of us, nice and luxurious. I never wanted to waste time again.

I had just returned from work when I heard the key in the lock.  
“Welcome home!” I set down the papers I’d been sorting and turned towards the source of the sound. However, before I could a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.  
I looked into a set of smiling eyes.  
“It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> My stories have been getting shorter and shorter recently ahhh! But I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of Iwaizumi - I still wholeheartedly refuse to believe that no one had a crush on him at Aoba Johsai. Please look forward to one more chapter detailing Yuu’s relationship with Oikawa after she and Iwa started dating! I would personally be very intimidated by him, so I thought their interactions had a lot of comedic potential.  
> Stay safe and stay reading!  
> 104


End file.
